popee_the_performerfandomcom-20200214-history
Oh no my dick
Personality For years ever since I was a kid I always had a strange fascination with what my parents told me was the first lady. Something back then as a child changed inside of me, once I saw her face on the television I felt a rush of boiling hot blood flow straight to my head. The way she would have her beautiful blond hair with the stern tone of voice that made you feel as if you were being commanded by a superior being to do bidding for their pleasure. For years growing up I somewhat obsessed with the women. I downloaded pictures of her off the internet and printed them out to stick on my wall. I would find all kinds of pictures of her and I'd lay in bed every night and morning just staring at her face. As I grew older I began to realize my obsession was more than some strange feeling of connection with this person I had never met before, it was much stronger and it was a feeling I had not ever been really aware of. I was sexually attracted to Hillary Clinton, around age 11 I guess you could say I came of age. You could say I started whipping my own cream if you will. Hillary Clinton was simply what I whipped my cream for. Years passed by, throughout school I kept it a secret. When real life females I knew for years liked me I would always turn them down. In the back of my mind thinking about Hillary and getting anxious to get home and stare at her. Fast forward a couple of years, Hillary's running for president. Oh my god if I could express the blissful pleasure I received knowing the women of my dreams may be in control of not only me but the whole country. I did everything I could to campaign for her, spread word about her and try to get as many people to vote for Hillary as possible. Sadly she lost that year, I was devastated. However at the young tender age of only 16 I received word from the Hillary campaign that they appreciated my efforts but most importantly, Hillary signed it. There it was in my hands, a signed letter of appreciation from the greatest women in the world, the women for whom I've lived for years in service to, Hillary Clinton. Seeing her signature sent shockwaves throughout my entire body, it felt like a wave of pleasure rolling over my shoulders. I kept that letter close and I sealed it away to preserve it. After a few more years I hear Hillary Clinton is running again. This time, I was personally contacted by her campaign to help them get Hillary Clinton to be the US president. I was all on it, I went to every house on the block teaching people about Hillary Clinton and why they should vote for her. Many people, many Bernie Supporters, all of them changed their opinions once I got to talk to them. I like to believe, I'm partly responsible for Hillary winning the primaries. So many people were almost as in love for Hillary as I was this past election. We were all so happy to serve such a intelligent women seeking to make the world a better place. Sometime near the end of the primary I was actually contacted by the clinton foundation themselves. Apparently I was offered a reservation at a meeting to speak to Hillary Clinton herself. My reaction was priceless, in my head I imagine my smile was from ear to ear. I started hyperventilating at the thought of talking to or better yet being next to Hillary. I had my parents help me get a nice suit, new haircut, even got my eyebrows done. About a month later it was time, I was on my way 200 miles away to meet the women of my dreams, who I had dedicated my self emotionally and physically to since I was a child. We traveled across the state and into a gated community on a private resort. When we pulled up to the address we were sent, all you could see is cars lined up as far as the eye can see. I stepped out, walked into the party looking for her. I did not see her at first, spent about 20 minutes waiting and keeping an eye out. At the very least I just want to see her, I said to myself. Just then out of no where appeared what appeared to me to be a goddess sent from heaven. As the sunrays shined on her from behind, I instantly knew it was her, Hillary Clinton. She gave a 5 minute speech on fossil fuels and corporate tax rates. The entire time I felt my lesser bulging in my pants attempting to free it's self as I thought about all the times I had released by self in tribute to her. She stepped down from the podium, and I knew I had to talk to her. So I made my way over to her, and then there I was. She began walking towards a table near me, I'll never forget how she walked. It was so elegant and graceful like something I had never seen before. Time seemed to be at a halt as I observed ever inch of her being. Noticing even the tiniest of details like a single split hair on the back of her head. I was nervous, but I knew I had to be calm and ready. Servers came out with a plate full of spaghetti. She ate it, and I sat there pretending not to watch. After she was finished I made my way to her. She made eye contact with me, and smiled. Her lips, teeth, cheeks, everything about that smile drove me crazy. It felt like I was going to let the devil do his bidding right there without any hands on help. But I controlled myself, I opened my mouth and said, hi. She responded with a reluctant hi that appeared somewhat skeptical of me, maybe she thought I was mentally disabled, I don't know. Then I told her how I helped her campaign and would go around getting people to vote for her. She thanked me, then she extended her hand in preparation for me to extend mine. I reached my arm out, I grasped her hand, and I shook it. Just then I felt an electric shock go up my arm into my chest. It was like she had just taken everything that I am, balled it up and squeezed it. I felt pure agonizing pleasure shaking her hand. Knowing my own desires will never be fulfilled by this beautiful goddess of a women. I forget what I said next, but no matter how hard I try to remember I can't. Whatever I said after that handshake, made her laugh. Not only did I get to see her in real life, but I got to shake her hand, and I hear her laugh. My life felt as if it was complete, if i died right then and there I'd die the happiest man alive. Never had I expected such joy to even exist in this world. This goddess of a women, who's so strong and powerful, who've I've dedicated my entire life to, had just acknowledged my presence by not only communicating with me but physically interacting with me. After that short interaction we both moved on. I never told her a word about how my life has been or the things I've thought about. I figured she would just think I'm some creep if i did. My pleasure and desires are not of her concern. Since then I've spent my life dedicated to her even throughout all the turmoil. I try my best to avoid any talk about her now in days, or even looking her up. There is too much hate that I can't stand to see. I know who she really is, and I will forever remember her as the women she presented herself to me as. My goddess, my love, Hillary Clinton.